Kai's hips don't lie
by Addanight
Summary: Una pista de baile será el campo de batalla…¿el premio? Volver acompañado a casa. [Crónicas KXR]


Este oneshoot es parte de las **Crónicas KaiXRei**. Proyecto en el que participamos **Akire777**,** Kaei Kon**,** Nekot **y su servidora, **Addanight**.

Sí xD. Tal como lo leyeron. Ya estamos de vuelta con la segunda temporada de las Crónicas.

Parejas:

Kai X Rei

Hitoshi X Brooklyn

Mención BryXYura

Género: Pues por obvias razones habrá **shounen ai**, o sea una relación **hombreXhombre**, así que si no les gusta por favor abandonen este fic. Gracias.

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao y que yo no gano nada de este escrito. Al menos nada más que la enorme satisfacción que el crear mis historias me causa. La canción Hip's don't lie pertenece a la talentosa artista Shakira xD.

Summary: Una pista de baile será el campo de batalla…¿el premio? Volver acompañado a casa. Crónicas KXR

Aclaración: lo que está en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción Hip's don't lie.

¡Disfruten el Fic!

≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥

_Kai's Hips Don't lie_

Por _Addanight_

Las luces de colores brillan a definidos intervalos iluminando a las personas que se deleitan sobre la pista. La música es tan alta que en otras circunstancias les hubiese dejado sordos. Pero eso no es lo importante. Oh no. Esto es una fiesta y hay que bailar hasta que el cuerpo aguante y aún más. Los chicos chocan unos contra otros. Algunos por accidente y otros a propósito. Son casi las once de la noche, lo que significa que el momento que todos han estado esperando al fin ha llegado.

El sitio es un muy conocido antro local. Una numerosa cantidad de mesas se extienden rodeando la pista al centro del lugar. A muchos, el alcohol ya comienza a subírseles a la cabeza, otros bailan como si no hubiese un mañana y en un grupo a parte nos encontramos nosotros dos, ambos sentados en una de las tantas mesas. Es cierto que no es normal que haya alguien sentado en sitios como estos, pero la verdad nunca he sido muy afecto al baile. Y Rei, pues él ha tomado la costumbre de hacerme compañía durante estas ruidosas noches. Al menos hasta que el reloj marca las once de la noche y el pelinegro se dirige a la pista de baile.

Siempre sucede lo mismo cada que hay una celebración que implique baile. Yo permanezco sentado toda la noche. Así es, jamás me verán a mí, Kai Hiwatari, sobre una pista de baile. El baile sin duda no parece ser uno de mis talentos. En mi opinión, dicho factor no es más que una forma de que la vida ría a costa mí, cosa que bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a permitir. No es gran cosa en realidad, es decir, la gente que no sabe bailar abunda. En realidad, mi falta de habilidad sobre la pista jamás me había importado. Al menos no hasta que tuve la oportunidad de ver bailar al chino.

Recuerdo que fue durante la fiesta de Yura. Él y yo estábamos conversando animadamente. De repente, noté que el pelirrojo hacía todos sus esfuerzos por arrastrar a un obstinado pelilavanda a la pista. Fue así que, en un arranque de ira, dejó a su novio y se dirigió hacia nuestra mesa. En cuanto llegó, le pidió al pelinegro que bailara con él, ya que su aburrida pareja no quería. El ojidorado lo dudó un poco, pero considerando que era el cumpleañero quien se lo pedía, supongo que no pudo negarse.

Y así fue como el chino llegó a la pista. Tan pronto su cuerpo empezó a moverse, las miradas de todos los presentes se fijaron en él. Yo, siendo tan frío como soy, estaba literalmente babeando. Así que pueden imaginarse la reacción del resto de los presentes. Sus piernas se movían al compás de la música, en tanto sus brazos realizaban maravillosos e insinuantes movimientos. Su cuerpo se movía deliciosamente al compás de la música.

"¿Me concedes esta pieza Rei?" escucho que dice una voz sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Al levantar mi vista, me topo con un elegantemente vestido y alegre Brooklyn Masefield.

"Por supuesto. Nos vemos luego Kai." Me dice el neko antes de que yo puede procesar lo que acaba de suceder: Brooklyn se robó a mi chino.

≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ Cambio de POV ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥

"Me sorprendió mucho que me invitaras a bailar." Admitió el joven moreno una vez que él y el joven Masefield se encontraron en la pista.

"Me alegra que aceptaras." Contesto el otro chico, pero había algo raro en la siempre imperturbable sonrisa del chico y el dueño de Drigger no tardó en notarlo. Las doradas orbes viajaron a lo largo de las mesas para luego fijarlas en el motivo que había llevado al chico a sacarlo a bailar.

"El que no parece muy contento es tu entrenador." Agregó divertido el ojidorado al ver como el mayor de los Kinomiya lo fulminaba con la mirada. Y todo por estar bailando de ese modo con su novio.

"Ignóralo." Dijo el alegre chico.

"No quiso bailar contigo ¿cierto?" Preguntó el neko a su pareja de baile.

"Así es. Pero ya dejemos de pensar en eso y dediquémonos a divertirnos." Pidió Brooky y Rei no puso objeción alguna a la petición.

≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ Kai's POV ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥

Mi mente aún está tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Una vez más mi morena adoración se ha marchado a la pista de baile. Pero esta no ha sido como todas las otras ocasiones. ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque hay una enorme y significativa diferencia. Esta vez Rei se marchó acompañado. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién se cree que es ese Masefield? Ya verá. Destrozaré su cabeza junto con cada uno de sus horribles y naranjas cabellos. No saben como lo detesto. Si pudiera le haría trizas cada uno de sus huesos. Y es así que la noche continúa con el chino bailando con otro y con mi ser lleno de rabia.

Al llegar a mi hogar dejo mi cuerpo caer sobre el sofá. La imagen de Rei tan cerca de Brooklyn aún me perturba. No puedo permitirlo. No voy a dejar que nadie más lo aleje de mi lado. 'La próxima vez bailará conmigo.' Pienso decidido. En seguida un suspiro escapa de mis labios. Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil. Soy un desastre bailando. Y de ningún modo voy a subir a hacer el ridículo frente al mejor bailarín de toda la BBA.

Sin encontrar una solución, tomo el control remoto y lo lanzo contra el suelo. Entonces. la televisión se enciende y mis ojos se fijan en la imagen que en la pantalla ha aparecido. Ahí está mi respuesta. ¿Quién dice que la tele no sirve para nada? Ahora sólo es cuestión de hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Sé que esto es una locura, pero no tengo más opción. ¡Estúpida vida! Las circunstancias en las que me pones. ¡Maldito y desgraciado neko! Las cosas que me haces hacer. Y todo por tratar de conquistarte. Pero bueno, si ese es el precio para tenerte a mi lado, con gusto lo pagaré.

Al día siguiente, ya me encuentro listo para enfrentar mi destino. O al menos eso creo, porque en realidad no estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo. Creo que enloquecí, pero ya es un poco tarde para cambiar de opinión. Segundos después, el timbre me informa que mi invitada de honor ha llegado. Es así que me dirijo a la puerta y fijo mis ojos en la mujer frente a mí. Una sonrisa está plasmada en su rostro y sus rubios y ondulados cabellos delinean su rostro. Así es. Tal como lo están pensando me conseguí una maestra de baile. Pero no cualquiera, oh no, yo necesitaba una que hiciera milagros lo que me llevó a la joven frente a mí, la gran y talentosa: Shakira.

Ahora mismo se han de estar preguntando donde la conocí. Pues digamos que me la topé en uno de los tantos eventos de caridad a los que de vez en cuando voy. Y siendo ambos celebridades y para colmo terminando en la misma mesa, pues es natural que cruzáramos alguna palabra. Oh sí. La prensa se divirtió mucho inventando un supuesto romance y una activa noche entre la joven colombiana y yo. Creo que a nadie le importó mucho que ella tenga 29, en tanto yo tan sólo tengo 19. Pero después de todo, es Shakira de la que estamos hablando. ¿Quién puede resistirse a sus encantos?

"Buenas Tardes." Me dice la joven.

"Buenas Tardes." Respondo permitiéndole pasar.

"Me sorprendió muchísimo que me llamaras." Admitió la rubia.

"Gracias por hacerme este favor." Le digo.

"No es nada. Debo decir que cuando me dijiste el motivo, simplemente no pude negarme." Contestó con una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?" Cuestiono un tanto inseguro. ¿Qué? Tengo derecho a estar inseguro. Ustedes no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo torpe que yo me siento bailando.

"Por supuesto. Con un poco de trabajo estarás listo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" Cuestiona la joven.

"Un mes." Respondo.

"Es poco tiempo, pero si trabajamos lo suficiente lo lograremos. Te lo garantizo." Me dice al tiempo que me sonríe. Y así fue como la cantante latina y yo trabajamos arduamente durante los siguientes 30 días, hasta que la fecha de la fiesta de Bryan llegó junto con una nueva oportunidad para sorprender al neko-jin.

Mis nervios están destrozados. Pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo regulo mi respiración y entrando al sitio que me fue señalado. De inmediato distingo al pelinegro oriental bailando con una molestia anaranjada. Con paso firme, y tratando de mantener la calma, me dirijo hacia la sección de la pista en la que se encuentra. Pero entonces cometo el peor error posible. En lugar de empezar a bailar mi vista recorre la pista fijándose en un particular punto. Mis ojos se abren al doble de su tamaño. La verdad, no pueden culparme; no cuando tengo este cuadro frente a mí.

Déjenme ayudarles un poco a visualizar la situación. A unos cuantos metros de mí está nada más y nada menos que Bryan Kuznetzov. Sí, tal como lo escucharon. El sádico y pelilavanda ruso está en la pista deleitando a todos con sus sensuales movimientos. Ahora sí no me cabe la menor duda, la vida me odia. ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque hace menos de 30 días, la única persona aún más torpe que yo en la pista era Bryan. No puedo hacerlo, ahora sí que no puedo hacerlo. Así que con eso decidido, me dispongo a marcharme, lástima que dos pares de ojos notaron mi presencia antes de que pudiera retirarme.

"¿Kai?" Cuestiona con sorpresa el pelinaranja.

"Hola Kai ¿Qué haces aquí?" Cuestiona mi neko sonriéndome como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Pero ni siquiera tengo oportunidad de responder cuando otra persona llega.

"Creo que es obvio que va a bailar contigo. Así que con tu permiso, me llevo a mí Brooky." Y dichas esas palabras el entrenador se marchó con su alumno, lo cual agradezco porque alejó a ese tipo de mi Rei.

"¿Kai?" Me llama el oriental, pero yo estoy congelado. No puedo hacerlo. Aún cuando llevo un mes practicando no me siento capaz. Lo he hecho tantas veces, que no puedo evitar sentir coraje al notar que me es imposible moverme. Si tan sólo ella estuviera aquí. Seguro me saldría con uno de sus inspiradores discursos y me obligaría a dejar el alma en la pista. Con la curiosa mirada del neko aún sobre mí, me dispongo a marcharme cuando una conocida música empieza a sonar.

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting_

_We are the Refugees_

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She make a man wanna speak Spanish_

_Como se llama? Si !_

_Bonita? Si !_

_Mi casa? Shakira, Shakira_

_su casa ?_

"¿Shakira?" me digo confundido buscando a la joven latina. No tardo mucho tiempo en visualizarla sobre el escenario, junto al joven que hasta hace unos momentos estaba cantando. La colombiana me sonríe de forma tierna, antes de que sus labios deletreen las palabras: 'Déjate llevar por tu música interna'. Las mismas palabras que me repitió durante todas nuestras clases. Y a pesar de que no me ha dicho nada nuevo, de pronto aquella simple línea me recordó todo lo que ambos trabajamos para prepararme. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer, es tratar. Se lo debo; me lo debo.

Sin más deseos de pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, cierro mis ojos y dejo que mi cuerpo se mueva. Que mi propia música lo mueva y que haga lo que le plazca. Mis piernas siguen aquel cálido ritmo y mis brazos hacen lo posible por acompañarles. Por unos momentos Rei se queda estático, dedicándose tan sólo a mirarme. Hay tanto que quiero decirle pero si algo aprendí de mi maestra, es que no hay mejor medio de expresión que el cuerpo.

_Oh baby, when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body_

Es así que dejo que mi cuerpo transmita mi mensaje. Que mis ojos le enseñen mi deseo. Que mis manos le insinúen lo que siento. Y mis piernas siguen todo el movimiento, acompañadas de mis caderas que invitan al chino a seguirme el juego. Segundos después, el oriental empieza a moverse. Con ese ritmo tan único y fascinante que le caracteriza.

_I'm on tonight; you know my hips don't lie_

_I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, attention_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

La gente a nuestro alrededor detiene su baile para admirar el inusual duelo que ambos presentamos. Nuestros cuerpos parecen retarse, en una forma deliciosa y descarada. Los roces de nuestra piel se vuelven más evidentes. Los ojos de cada uno se concentran en el cuerpo del otro, leyendo cada gesto, cada pausa, cada giro.

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

Rei se ve sumamente complacido. Mentiría si dijera que yo no estoy en el mismo estado. Todo su ser me está enloqueciendo. Este juego de mutua seducción me inspira. Seguro que el pobre no tenía la más mínima idea de que yo podía bailar así de bien. Pero aún no he terminado de impresionarlo. Eso se los aseguro.

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody could not ignore_

_The way you move your body_

_Just move_

_And everything's so unexpected_

_The way you are connected_

_So you can keep on shaking it_

Mi ser se mueve al ritmo de estos inusuales pasos que con los días fui perfeccionando. Podrían pensar que Shakira me enseñaría sus propios movimientos, pero no fue así. ¿Quieren saber un secreto? Ella no me enseñó a bailar. Lo que sin duda si aprendí de ella fue que la danza era un lenguaje y como tal no tenía reglas establecidas, cada quien podía expresarse de la forma que más le pareciera.

_Boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half-animal, half-man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

El calor a nuestro alrededor empezaba a aumentar sin duda. Sin que pudiéramos evitarlo aquella bella tonada comenzó a acercarse a su final, pero yo de ningún modo iba a permitir que esto terminase aquí. Mi cuerpo se movió entonces de un modo distinto. Nuestras miradas se fijaron durante algunos segundos. Mi mente ya había maquilado un plan y Kon pareció fascinado con la idea de llevarlo a cabo. Así que en cuanto la canción llegó a su fin, todos fijaron su atención en la actriz. Para cuando alguien reparó en nuestro escape, ya nos encontrábamos muy lejos.

≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ Cambio de POV ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que aquel curioso suceso se había dado. En ese lapso de tiempo, nadie había visto a ninguno de los chicos. Así que luego de tocar como histéricos la puerta de la mansión Hiwatari, sin que nadie les abriera, decidieron tratar en el departamento del neko. Al llegar escucharon una conocida melodía, la misma que ambos chicos habían compartido en la fiesta. A pesar de los sonidos de placer que claramente provenían de la habitación, a los jóvenes no les abrieron la puerta. Poco sabían ellos de lo que había ocurrido en aquel baile. Los chicos desconocían el silencioso mensaje que el chino había leído en los movimientos del ruso, y lo bien que la había pasado el ruso las noches anteriores al demostrar: que sus caderas no mentían, cuando le habían dicho al oriental que aquella noche jamás la olvidaría.

FIN

≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥

Notas de la Autora:

Pues la verdad no me quedó tan bien n.ñ, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer debido a la falta de tiempo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios. Y esperen las próximas crónicas. Les aseguro que serán maravillosas, porque su servidora será quien imponga el reto. ¡No saben cómo voy a disfrutar esto! Yo lo siento por Akire, Kaei y Nekot. n.n Nos vemos xD.

Cuídense.

_Addanight._


End file.
